


Cinco Vezes que alguém achou que Derek e Stiles estavam juntos

by Anarco_Girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarco_Girl/pseuds/Anarco_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e uma vez que eles estavam certos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco Vezes que alguém achou que Derek e Stiles estavam juntos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clauxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauxx/gifts).



> Minha amiga secreta é a gostosa da Claudia, ENTÃO MINHA GATA, ESPERO QUE VOCÊ GOSTE E SE DIVERTA LENDO TANTO QUANTO EU ME DIVERTI ESCREVENDO ~senta e chora de emoção

**** **1.** **Lydia**

A festa estava no auge quando Lydia percebeu que não via Stiles á algum tempo. Lembrou-se ter visto Stiles dançando com um cara, a algum tempo atrás, na pista de dança improvisada na casa de Danny... Tentou não se sentir culpada ao lembrar também que aquilo já havia acontecido há algum tempo, mas ninguém poderia culpá-la se Aiden não tivesse a distraído por algumas horas. Mas admitia que estivesse preocupada com o amigo a muito tempo. Stiles vinha se comportando de forma estranha desde, bem... Havia tantas coisas. Jennifer Blake e a escuridão que lentamente havia começado a tomar conta do coração de Stiles e agora alucinações estranhas com rostos na escuridão, corpos desfigurados e mutilados aparecendo em lugares inimagináveis. Céus, Stiles provavelmente estava sendo levado a loucura desde o momento que Scott foi mordido por Peter. Ainda era estranho ter esse sentimento tão protetor em relação a Stiles, entrar em um semi pânico quando não sabia exatamente onde ele estava. Outras pessoas poderiam pensar que Lydia poderia estar apaixonada por Stiles, mas era exatamente o contrário. Ela apenas gostava dele como um irmão, um amigo e depois de tudo que ambos haviam passado juntos, Lydia não poderia deixar de pensar com carinho em relação ao garoto.

Desculpando-se por sair no meio da conversa com uma menina que sequer lembrava o nome, ela andou até a mesa que Danny tinha colocado uma seleção generosa de bebida alcoólica. Stiles havia pegado o péssimo hábito de encher a cara quando tudo se tornava demais para ele aguentar e mesmo desaprovando o novo vicio, Lydia conseguia entender o porquê dele. Ele não estava lá, porém Lydia viu Isaac e Allison e estava prestes a ir em direção a eles quando pareceu ver de relance...

Sim, ali estava ele, no fundo, com Derek Hale. De todas as pessoas no mundo que Stiles podia estar acompanhado, ele tinha mesmo que estar na companhia de Derek? Ela nem sabia que aquele homem ia dar as caras em uma festa de colegiais, pelo amor de Deus, o que ele estava fazendo ali? As cabeças deles estavam inclinadas quase se tocando, os corpos voltados um para o outro enquanto ignoravam o resto das pessoas. Era como se fosse estranhamente íntimo, apesar do fato de parecerem estar brigando. Derek estava com uma mão ao redor do braço de Stiles, a expressão séria, como se estivesse dando um sermão. Stiles parecia relaxado, meio encostado na parede, meio encostado em

Derek, mas tinha um sorriso meio indignado no rosto. Lydia não conseguia ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, mas de repente Stiles se soltou de Derek, indo em direção da saída e abandonando a festa. Derek pareceu revirar os olhos antes de sem cerimônias, seguir o garoto porta a fora.

Lydia piscou.

Oh.

_Oh._

Ela deveria ter imaginado. Sempre tinha imaginado que Stiles gostava de garotos, também e sempre achou que os olhares dele sempre eram mais longos quando encaravam Jackson, por exemplo. Derek ela nunca poderia ter imaginado, mas a similaridade de Stiles com Jennifer Blake lhe parecia muito, agora, muito estranha. Será que Derek tinha um tipo, ao final das contas? O fato que Derek estava naquela festa, obviamente, apenas por Stiles, explicava algumas coisas. Aquele relacionamento, todavia, estava arruinado - como não poderia estar? Lydia conhecia a história de Derek e observava de perto a luta que Stiles parecia travar consigo mesmo. Ambos estavam tão irrevogavelmente quebrados por dentro... Mas quem sabe ela não poderia estar errada? Com certeza seria a primeira vez.

 

  
**2.** **Lucy**   


Quando Stiles começou a trabalhar na cafeteria, Lucy não deu muita fé. Mas Stiles era, surpreendentemente, um bom funcionário. E os clientes pareciam gostar dele, mesmo com a habilidade que o garoto tinha de falar sem parar.

O único problema era Derek Hale que parecia sempre estar por ali, por um único motivo... Stiles.

O homem sempre estava por ali sempre na hora de intervalo de Stiles. Lucy não sabia do que eles conversavam, mas não tinha sido uma ou duas vezes que viu os dois discutindo.

Talvez ela devesse ligar para o John, informar o xerife das estranhas companhias que o filho andava. Ou melhor, quem ele estava namorando.

O tilintar da campainha a tirou de seus pensamentos, mas era apenas Derek. Lucy bufou, se resumindo em acabar um latte macchiato que um cliente tinha pedido. Não tinha nenhum problema com a sexualidade alheia, mas Stiles podia muito bem avisar o namorado a aparecer menos ali, não? O garoto sempre ficava distraído demais após essas visitas. Com o canto dos olhos, observou Stiles cumprimentar Derek, o homem revirando os olhos a algo que Stiles havia lhe dito.

Aqueles dois com certeza eram o casal mais estranho que Lucy já tinha conhecido. Mas estranhamente, os dois pareciam dar certo.

 

  
**3.** **Cora**   


Já era de madrugada quando Cora havia chegado a Beacon Hills. Havia decido visitar o irmão após alguns meses separados um do outro, e a viagem de Nova York ate ali havia sido cansativa. Sabia que um dos dois poderia ceder e morar em algum lugar que era de agrado de ambos, porem Cora sabia que nunca iria dar certo. A viagem que ambos haviam feito ao redor do país, embora houvesse sido um excelente modo para eles se conheceram novamente, havia provado duas coisas: Derek nunca conseguiria ficar longe de Beacon Hills novamente por muito tempo e Cora não conseguiria ficar parada no mesmo lugar muito tempo.

Do corredor, ouviu vozes exaltadas, e por um momento, Cora ficou parada, tentando identificar as vozes.

Uma das vozes era de Derek, entretanto ela não tinha certeza quanto a outra. Era de um homem, com certeza... Será que Peter estava lá? Não, não parecia ser ele. Mas então quem? Lentamente foi até a porta do - novo, pelo amor de todos os Deuses - apartamento do irmão, procurando na bolsa a chave que o Derek tinha enviado há algum tempo atrás.

Abriu a porta, mas não ficou surpresa quando viu que a discussão não estava acontecendo na sala. Mas agora, conseguia identificar a segunda pessoa. Stiles. O que o garoto estava fazendo ali, principalmente naquela hora da noite?

As vozes de repente se aquietaram e Stiles saiu do que parecia ser o quarto de Derek, em direção a sala. Cora não sabia bem o que deduzir a partir disso.

"Tudo certo?" ela perguntou com mais confiança do que sentia ter. Derek tinha resolvido aquela hora para sair do quarto, e Cora não conseguia identificar muito bem a expressão do irmão.

"Eu... Sim, claro. Tudo ótimo, perfeito. Maravilhoso." Stiles responde, seu coração parecendo falhar uma batida. "Eu já estava saindo." Ele adicionou lançando um olhar significativo na direção de Derek, o qual tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, parecendo nem um pouco satisfeito com a interrupção.

Stiles saiu do apartamento com um aceno de cabeça para Cora e um _'Até mais tarde'_ , e Cora o observou desaparecer no fim do corredor, em direção ao elevador antes de voltar a olhar para Derek. Agora que Stiles se fora, Derek parecia quase arrependido de algo. Isso fez Cora franzir o cenho, tentando achar algum sentido na cena. Será que Derek havia dito para Stiles não se meter em encrenca ou algo do tipo novamente? Scott, de tempos e tempos, contava para ela que esse era o principal motivo que aqueles dois brigavam. Stiles fazia algo estupidamente perigoso e Derek acabava brigando com o garoto por causa disso. Mas seria apenas sobre isso? Cora duvidava. No entanto, era quase três da manha, era bem improvável que Stiles tinha arrumado confusão a aquela hora. Ou será que havia se metido numa briga de casal e involuntariamente feito _tudo pior_? Há algum tempo desconfiava desses dois.

Cora desejava não estar tão cansada da viagem… Quem sabe assim ela conseguisse fazer algum sentido disso tudo.

"Derek, você está bem?" ela ainda indagou para o caso de o irmão querer conversar, mesmo que ela soubesse que Derek não iria lhe esclarecer nada.

"Sim, estou bem. Você deveria ir dormir, está tarde." Derek responde, e depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, a puxa para um abraço desajeitado. "Estou feliz que está aqui."

"Você também devia ir dormir." Cora ressaltou, se livrando do abraço e Derek sorriu de leve.

"Eu vou. Seu quarto fica no fim do corredor, a direita. Onde está as suas malas?"

"No carro. Mas pode deixar que eu..."

"Não, vai descansar." Derek responde, já saindo do apartamento. Cora observa o irmão fechar a porta, sabendo que não, Derek não estava nada bem. Mas talvez aquela conversa devesse ficar para mais tarde. Estava cansada e sabia que o irmão deveria estar cansado também.

Não pensou no assunto de novo até a manhã seguinte, quando encontrou a mesa do café da manhã já pronta, Peter sentado a mesa com uma xícara de café e o laptop a sua frente e não viu Derek em lugar nenhum do apartamento.

"Derek não está no quarto, você o viu?" Cora perguntou.

Peter levantou os olhos do laptop, dando de ombros.

''Ele saiu a agora pouco. ''

A afirmação do tio não era o suficiente para tirar sua preocupação, mas ela sentou em sua cadeira e pensou sobre discussões que tinha interrompido ontem.

Eles deviam ter resolvido tudo naquela altura e por algum motivo, Cora ficava feliz com aquele pensamento. Esperava que Derek tivesse pedido desculpas - não importava o acontecido, Cora aprendera como nunca se errava pedindo desculpas.

Derek era uma pessoa meio difícil de lidar, mas lhe faria bem um pouco de felicidade em sua vida.

E ela tinha certeza que Stiles conseguiria lhe dar isso.

 

  
**4.** **Allison**   


Allison equilibrava com certa dificuldade os pãezinhos e dois copos de café, o qual havia comprado em seu caminho até o hospital, enquanto tentava abrir com cautela a porta que a enfermeira havia lhe indicado. Ainda era cedo, mas ela não conseguira dormir na noite passada, não com o acidente tão fresco na memória. Havia sido um pouco rude com Stiles na noite anterior, antes de ambos saírem para procurar um covil de bruxas que andavam aprontando em Beacon e mesmo com a briga dos dois, Stiles ainda havia a protegido de um ataque. A culpa tinha a atingindo logo depois de deixar Stiles no hospital, mas ela havia guardado o momento da reconciliação para o dia seguinte. O garoto estava com um ferimento feio na coxa, deveria estar com dor e muito, muito cansado. E já bastava Lydia lhe fazendo companhia naquela noite - e Deus sabe que quando Lydia Martin quer lhe dar um sermão por fazer algo que ela considera estúpido, você não vai querer a companhia de mais ninguém depois. É claro que ela não contava em abrir a porta e encontrar Stiles ainda dormindo.

Porém ele não era o único: Derek Hale dormia numa cadeira não muito longe da cama. Allison prendeu a respiração, uma olhada rápida a Derek dizia que ela, felizmente, não havia o acordado - Deus abençoe Stiles e sua habilidade de fazer amuletos que conseguem esconder o aroma das pessoas. Ela sabia muito bem que sem aquele amuleto, Derek já teria pegado seu cheiro no ar e acordado. E aquele era a última coisa que ela poderia querer. Agora, dizer que Allison estava surpresa era pouco. A verdade era que Allison não gostava nada de Derek. E isso a sentir fazia uma falta de interesse enorme em relação a quem o licantropo conversava ou deixava de conversar no seu grupo de amigos.

Parada na entrada da porta sentiu uma ponta de culpa em relação a isso. Ela podia não gostar de Derek, mas Stiles era seu amigo e parecia confiar o suficiente em Derek para deixá-lo entrar naquele hospital e ainda... Talvez ela devesse ter trazido um terceiro copo de café. Ainda assim, não confiava em Derek, mas agora que ela estava parando para analisar a situação, ele parecia estar sempre presente nas últimas semanas. O estranho era que Stiles não parecia se importar. Era como se ele gostasse de tê-lo por perto, não só como uma ajuda atrás que Derek oferecia antes. Stiles fez um barulho, algo entre dor e medo e Derek endireitou-se de imediato na cadeira, piscando o sono para longe. O movimento súbito fez Allison pular e ela deu um passo instintivo para trás, ficando fora do campo de visão dos outros dois, se encostando-se à parede do corredor. Ela quase derrubou os copos no processo e levou alguns segundos para lidar com essa crise.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando decidir o que fazer. Sabia que iria odiar qualquer tempo que passasse junto a Derek. Mas se ambos estavam ali por causa de Stiles, talvez se ela se esforçasse um pouco poderia aguentar a presença dele.

De qualquer jeito o café já devia estar frio naquela altura. Ela iria comprar novos... Três copos dessa vez.

No elevador, Allison só pode sorrir ao imaginar a reação de Scott quando ele descobrisse certas coisas em relação ao melhor amigo e Derek.

 

  
**5.** **Peter**   


Ora, ora, ora. Peter não esperava que Derek fosse ser o primeiro a chegar a Stiles naquele momento, mas ele não era completamente contra surpresas.

E certamente aquilo era muito, muito curioso. Meio escondido nas sombras, Peter observou um interesse a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

Quem poderia dizer que seu sobrinho se importava tanto com aquele garoto?

O objetivo era atingir Scott, mas se aquela carapuça servia a Derek... Quem era ele para tentar mudar o destino?

"Jesus Cristo, Stiles!" Derek resmungou, tentando se livrar das correntes que amarravam o garoto. Havia algo na expressão de Derek que Peter não sabia muito bem identificar. Claro, havia o pânico, certo desespero, mas também... Algo que Peter não via em Derek desde a sua preciosa Paige.

Muito mais do que curioso, aquilo era interessante.

Peter assistiu enquanto o sobrinho soltava Stiles de suas amarras, e lentamente ajudou Stiles se sentar.

"Derek. Derek, aquelas bruxas... Elas... Alguém está trabalhando com elas, Derek."

"Vamos pensar nisso depois." Derek responde e Stiles se deixou relaxar contra o homem mais velho.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto Derek cuidadosamente analisava os ferimentos do garoto. Um cuidado que Peter sabia muito bem que ficava fora de caráter para o sobrinho... A não ser que...

"Fale comigo, Stiles. Você sempre gostou de falar, vamos lá" Derek incentiva, vendo que Stiles estava prestes a cair no sono. Com certeza o machucado no topo da cabeça do garoto era uma ótima indicação que a última coisa que Stiles poderia fazer era dormir.

"Muito engraçado, sourwolf. Ha.Ha.Ha." Stiles chiou, ofegante. "Onde estão os outros?"

"Estão vindo. Você provavelmente não vai nem lembrar disso, mas me desculpa."

"Ai, meu Deus. Você está morrendo por acaso?"

Ao invés de responder, Derek o colocou de pé e depois sobre seu ombro, em um movimento fluido e rápido, segurando-o como bombeiros fazem. Stiles gemeu de dor antes de desmaiar.

"Você é um grande idiota." Derek declara. Nesse exato momento, Allison e Lydia entram no galpão, as duas se entreolhando, como se soubessem algo que Peter tinha acabado de perceber.

"O carro está mais frente." Lydia diz. Ela olha ao redor, como se procurasse algo, e no exato segundo em que ela fixa os olhos onde ele está Peter recua ainda mais entre as sombras.

Ele se permite sorrir.

Era sempre bom saber qual o ponto fraco de certas pessoas.

 

**+1 Xerife e Melissa**

"Viu só? Eu ganhei... Me passe os meus cinquenta reais." Melissa diz, sorrindo abertamente. Ela e John observavam por uma fresta da cortina Derek e Stiles se beijar, a discussão de segundos atrás completamente esquecida.

John suspira, fechando a cortina. Ele tinha certeza que aqueles dois estavam juntos, pelo amor de Deus. Mas a conversa que tinha acabado de presenciar era realmente... Esclarecedora.

Quem diria que Melissa estava certa quando tinha dito semanas atrás que Stiles não estava realmente com Derek?

Ele deveria ter imaginado que aqueles dois estavam dançando ao redor um do outro, afinal. Mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Derek parecia constantemente estar perto de Stiles com sermões por se meter em confusões demais e sempre entrando madrugada quarto do seu filho pela janela (como se John fosse idiota para não perceber um marmanjo daquele tamanho entrando pela janela, pelo amor de Deus).

Mas estava feliz pelo filho, com certeza. Só não estava feliz em perder dinheiro para Melissa e a infinita sabedoria feminina dela.

John culpava Lucy e seu telefonema dizendo que Stiles estava namorando Derek Hale.

Melissa sorriu ainda mais enquanto observava John procurar a carteira. Estava começando a ficar preocupada, por um momento pensou que aqueles dois nunca iriam ficar juntos. Já até tinha pensado em trancar Derek e Stiles em uma sala e obrigá-los a ver o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

Mas ficava contente que tudo tinha se resolvido, como ela tinha previsto. Amava Stiles como se fosse um filho e sabia que Derek conseguiria fazê-lo feliz.

"Mel, quando você acha que é à hora certa de ameaçar Derek com a minha arma e fazer ele prometer não machucar o Stiles?" John pergunta, se aproximando de Melissa. "Eu realmente quero dizer que vou meter uma bala nas bolas dele se ele sequer pensar em algo do tipo."

"John!"

"O que? Agora que a gente tem certeza posso mostrar as balas que eu consegui do Argent."

 

**\+ Plus Scott**

Tinha certas coisas que Scott se pudesse evitar  odiaria ter que ser obrigado a ver.

E não que ele nunca pegou Stiles fazendo algo estranho, ou embaraçoso antes, claro. Mas agora ele estava traumatizado. Para sempre. Melissa, que tinha ficado alguns minutos um pouco assustada quando o filho chegou em casa tão transtornado, abafou uma risadinha quando finalmente conseguiu fazer algum sentindo no que o filho falava.

Sério, Scott provavelmente precisaria de alguma espécie de cândida mental ou algo assim para tirar aquela imagem da sua mente. Depois de tudo o que ele já passou antes, nada pior do que ver o seu melhor amigo no colo de Derek Hale.

Fazendo... Coisas.

Sexuais.

Sem roupa.

Stiles teria que pagar a conta do meu psicólogo, Scott pensou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Todas as sessões.

Ele realmente queria que Stiles tivesse contado sobre... Qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo entre ele e Derek bem antes.

Muito antes.

**Author's Note:**

> Clau, meu amor, espero que você tenha gostado! A linda da She Wants Sterek betou a fic para mim, mas eu acrescentei algumas coisas depois que ela terminou então qualquer erro é meu. Sorry.  
> E antes que me perguntem, essa fic se passa depois da season 3A. So yeah, é por isso que o Xerife não estranhou o relacionamento do filho com Derek (e ficou até imaginando coisas).


End file.
